


Two Worlds (One Family)

by FelicitySmoaksx



Series: The One Where Tony Stark Survives [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Heart-to-Heart, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySmoaksx/pseuds/FelicitySmoaksx
Summary: Following the events of A Handful of Moments I Wished I Could Change, Rhodey and Peter have a much-needed heart to heart about Tony's lost arm.ORThe one where Peter realizes he's apart of the Stark Family and the dysfunctional Avengers Family as well. There's also a deal involved.
Relationships: Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The One Where Tony Stark Survives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Two Worlds (One Family)

**Two Worlds (One Family)**

  
  


Three weeks. Tony spent three weeks in the hospital. Three weeks staring at the too immaculately white walls of his hospital room. Where the only bright spots in his day were the guests that would shuffle in and out of his room during the day. Since he was now awake pretty regular, Tony had insisted Pepper return to normalcy. If not for her, then for Morgan. So she did to some extent. During the day, she would run SI until six in the evening sharp. Then she’d come here and visit with him. Filling the space with tales of her mundane day. Sometimes she wouldn’t leave until eight, but most days leaving at seven-thirty to have Morgan in bed by at least nine, if not eight-thirty. 

Happy would also be a pretty frequent visitor as well. Coming to see Tony at least once a day. Though his visits ranged from short or long depending on what time he came through and if he was due to pick up Peter from school that day. On the days he brought Morgan with him were the days he picked Peter up. 

Though Happy confided in Tony that he had offered to get Peter every day, even if he didn’t have Morgan, the kid declined almost all the time.

But Peter usually came by himself with Morgan in tow on most days with a tablet that contained blueprints and designs for Tony’s new arm. A gift from Shurri, the princess of Wakanda. She had used the blueprints to make Barnes’ new arm. He and Peter were tweaking the design to fit Tony’s new arm. His new arm. It still blew Tony’s mind that he had lost his arm, Oh sure logically, he knew his arm wasn’t there anymore. But that didn’t mean it didn’t feel weird, to feel disconnected from his body. 

Rhodey would also shuffle in and out at least once a day if he wasn’t on call. When he was on call, he would still try to come at least once a week. But that wasn’t always possible. 

The first day that he showed up though, Tony was gunning for him. 

“What the hell did you think you were doing by telling my kid that he was the reason I almost died?” The smile that Rhodey had been wearing dropped. 

“What?” He sounded confused to Tony’s ears, which in turn made the recently retired Iron Man, also confused. 

“Peter. He said you told him that he was the reason I almost died,” He finished lamely. All the fire he felt upon seeing his best friend walking down the hallway toward his room, was now gone. In its place instead was a quizzical hum to his vocal cords. 

Rhodey shook his head, taking the seat that Pepper usually sat in. “Tones, I didn’t. I told him that he was the reason you invented time travel. Not for the whole other half of the universe that was also gone. But because of _him_.” 

Tony’s best friend paused in the form of a sigh, “I meant it to be taken as a good thing. Anyone could see the kid was hurting. Already blaming himself for something that wasn’t his fault. So Happy tried to talk to him and when it didn’t seem to take, I took a whack at it because you weren’t awake yet. And even if I hadn’t officially met him yet, I knew how important he was to you, just by hearing your stories about him and I knew you wouldn’t want him to be blaming himself. I guess he assumed everything else.”

“Yeah,” Now it was Tony’s turn to sigh as he scrubbed at his face with his one arm, “He’s good at that. Look the kid has a bigger Atlas complex than I do. He tries to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders. Will you-not right now obviously, because he’ll know I put you up to it. But will you talk to him when this all blows over? Please? I’ve already tried to set him straight and I think I got him to about seventy percent. I think he needs to hear you don’t actually blame him to get to the full hundred though.” 

“I never blamed him in the first place.” Tony bobbed his head up and down at Rhodey’s words. 

“I know that...now, but he doesn’t. As I said before, he has the biggest hero complex I’ve ever seen including mine. Look just try and talk to him again? But wait until everything has settled down a little. Or else, he’ll think I put you up to it.” 

Rhodey nodded. Though he wasn’t going to wait. He was the type that didn’t wait for anyone or anything. But he decided amongst himself that Tony didn’t need to know that.

“So he’s your kid huh? This is why my goddaughter calls Peter her big brother?” Rhodey grinned at his best friend. A smile that only widened when Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Your daughter is a little bit of blabbermouth,” Rhodey chuckled. When he looked back up at his best friend, Tony wore a soft smile. One that only a father could wear. It was soft with wrinkles donning the sides of his mouth. His brown eyes were as gooey as two warm chocolate chips, that were in the cookies Rhodey’s mom use to make and send for them in care package when they were two college students at M.I.T.

“Yeah, she is. That’s one of the many things both of my kids share.” Tony told him in a soft tone that Rhodey almost couldn’t hear. But he did hear the huff of air that left his mouth. Also, the groan as he struggled to sit up with his arm. When Rhodey went to help him though, the former Iron Man shook his head. 

“I need to learn to do these things for myself.” He snapped, half because of the strain of pain and the frustration he felt building. Simple things that he should be able to do right now we’re causing him pain. The man behind War Machine suit threw his hands up in defense, at the dark glare his best friend shot him.

“Got it, don’t help anymore. Just let you waddle in place on your back like a turtle.” Rhodey nodded to himself. 

“I could do without the sarcasm Honeybear,” Tony sounded exasperated and tired. Which made Rhodey wonder if his best friend was getting enough sleep. The man behind the War Machine suit knew that his best friend wouldn’t admit to that if he asked. So instead Rhodey grinned at him again. “So, kids huh?” 

Tony rolled his eyes again, “ Yeah, kids. I know he isn’t mine, mine. But it feels like he is and that he was brought to me somehow and don’t get me wrong. His Aunt May is doing a great job with him. She does all the heavy lifting with him. But she doesn’t know the world of superpowers and superheroes as I do and I feel like it’s my job to protect him.” He sighed when he saw the way his best friend was looking at him.

“I know, I must sound crazy.” 

“No, Tones. You don’t. But I haven’t heard you sound like that since the day Morgan was born.” Rhodey reached out to squeeze his shoulder before checked his watch and stood up. 

“But I’ve got to go. I’ve got a few time-sensitive errands.” Rhodey thought it was just about time for Peter to get out of school. But he needed to call Happy to see and to check what school he was headed to. Tony had mentioned it before but with everything going on recently, Rhodey couldn’t pull it out of his brain.

**~~~**

Colonel James Rhodes leaned against his car in front of Midtown High. At three-fifteen in the afternoon, kids starting spilling out of the front doors of the school building. When his eyes found Peter, he was talking with a chubby looking boy with a mop of black hair. Peter spotted him. He raised his hand in greeting. Rhodey watched as Peter said something to the other boy and the two of them made their way over to him. 

“Hi, Colonel Rhodes, is there some Avengers business I missed? Because Ned-,” the teen gestured to the other boy with the mop of dark hair, “-can pick up Morgan and take her back to my apartment so Happy can have some time to himself.” 

Rhodey could feel himself internally sigh. This must be what Tony was talking about when he said Peter had the biggest Atlas complex of them all. 

“No, you didn’t miss anything. I just wanted to talk to you? I thought maybe we could grab an early dinner?” Peter started to protest and Rhodey smiled, “I already talked to Happy. He’ll keep Morgan for a few more hours and he’ll take her to see Tony too. He said he’d get her dinner too. I also talked to your Aunt May, she told me to ask you to bring her takeout of whatever we have.”

Rhodey had to also get May’s number from Happy and he could see why Tony was slightly afraid of her. 

**~~~**

“Look, I really don’t care who are. I agreed to let him be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman and some days I don’t even know why I did that. But my boy just fought in a war! He’s sixteen! A child! He shouldn’t have been there in the first place. But he was and he needs a break! He’s not doing any avengers related things until he’s at least eighteen!” May jumped down his throat before Rhodey even got his greeting out. 

“How’d you know I’m with the Avengers?” Rhodey asked. 

“Happy knows I don’t answer unknown numbers so he gave me a heads up. You’re Rhodey? The one who watches Morgan sometimes for Peter and I? Morgan’s godfather and the person who put up with Tony at the age of fifteen?” James couldn’t contain his grin. 

“Yes, ma’am. Colonel James Rhodes, and from talking to you now, I can see why my best friend is slightly scared of you.” He chuckled slightly before continuing a little more seriously than before, “And I know Peter needs a break. I’m just checking in with him to see how he’s adjusting to everything because I know Tony would. But he’s contained at the moment, as you know.”

May sighed over the phone. Rhodey could only hear it as her breathing made the line crackle, “I’m sorry. I know I come on a little strong. But Peter, he has the biggest heart. He’s the kid that would sacrifice his childhood just to make sure another kid had one.” 

“Tony did admit he had a pretty big Atlas complex,” Rhodey commented as he started his car up to head in the direction of Midtown. May’s voice filled the car via Bluetooth. 

“That’s a bit of an understatement.” 

“So that’s why I’m going to go check in on him and to clear the air with him. Tony just about jumped down my throat because Peter took something I said and misinterpreted it. But I wanted your permission first because as you said, he is your nephew and a child.” 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” May sounded deflated now. All her fire gone now that she was sure he wasn’t the enemy, “And Cornel Rhodes? Thank you. Just ask him to bring me back whatever you guys have. Morgan is taken care of right?”

After reassuring Peter’s Aunt that he had everything taken care of and insisting that she call him Rhodey or James, she was called back to work and Rhodey finished the drive to Midtown in silence. 

**~~~**

The silence between them was uncomfortable as they stared at each other from across the table. Well, Rhodey stared at the teenager. Peter, on the other hand, was looking at his hands.

“Tony mentioned this was your favorite place to eat when you were....” Rhodey struggled to find the right word. He didn’t want to say _dead_. Because people just don’t come back from the dead. Dead meant you were gone and weren’t coming back. No matter how many times Fury did it. And while for five years, everyone was sure the other half of the universe was gone and weren’t coming back, that wasn’t the case. So Rhodey truly hated the word dead to describe the ‘snap’ or the ‘blip’ as the media called it. 

“...Away. He always would talk about you. Dozens of stories.” He finally settled on as he tried to break the ice between them. Peter nodded his head but remained silent. 

Time to change tactics

“Are you adjusting back okay? Happy said you had to redo the year again?” He asked and only got a shrug in response. Rhodey sighed through his nose then. Nothing was working. Now he understood why Tony has told him to wait for everything to settle down. Still, the Iron Patriot pushed on. He had to. He had to make things right. 

“Listen when I told you, Tony invented time travel for you...I meant it as a good thing. Not that you were the reason he lost his arm and almost-” Colonel Rhodes broke off when he saw Peter wince. 

“Peter, I never blamed you. If anything I should be thanking you because you’re the reason my best friend got his shit together and manned up with Pepper. You’re the reason we have Morgan in our lives now.” Peter’s head raised up to look up at him with wide curious eyes. Which only prompted the older man to continue. 

“Have you ever heard him when he’s talking about you to someone else? It’s so soft and the only time I’ve ever heard him like that is when he’s talking about Morgan. He won’t admit it. But I’m pretty sure you’re the reason he decided he could have a baby.” Rhodey chuckled. 

“Did he ask you to do this Colonel Rhodes?” Peter questioned. Why did he have to ask that? He couldn’t lie to the kid, especially after Peter thought he hated him. 

“He may have said that we had a misunderstanding with each other and that I may want to talk to you.” Rhodey was reluctant to answer. Peter nodded, processing the information. 

“But I decided to talk to you. He just suggested it.” Colonel Rhodes was quick to add. 

“Why? It’s not like it matters what I think of you. Or what you think of me.” Peter mumbled. Rhodey couldn’t help the laugh that came out of his mouth. Because Peter really couldn’t see it, could he? 

“Of course it matters. My best friend has all but adopted you. He thinks of you as his kid- _his son_ and _Morgan’s older brother._ You’re family Peter. You’re their family, which also makes you mine. Besides the Avengers are a family in their own type of way anyways.” The kid’s mouth dropped open staring at the War Machine in silence, before his mouth started to move again. No doubt to refute Rhodey’s claims that he was apart of the Stark family. But Rhodey wasn’t done and he wasn’t about to let Peter talk his way out of their family. As dysfunctional as the team was. That’s what they were. A family. 

“Family doesn’t always mean blood. It’s the people that care about you.” He told the teenager and to Rhodey’s shock, Peter nodded in agreement with him. 

“I know. May, she’s not my aunt in blood. But through marriage. After my Uncle Ben died, she didn’t have to keep me. She did it because she cared and still cares about me. I’m just trying to…Mr. Stark actually referred to me as Morgan’s big brother? I mean she’s mentioned it before, but I thought she was just dealing with the trauma of her dad almost dying.” Peter explained as he went back to staring at his hands. But he wasn’t done talking, even when Rhodey was trying to interject. 

“I mean yeah, Ms. Potts mentioned the word family in relation to me after Mr. Stark woke up and grooming me to take over Stark Industries after I graduated college, which I found weird...Because technically, Stark Industries should be Morgan’s. She’s their firstborn. But I-I didn’t actually think…” Peter was talking a mile a minute that the older man finally just sat back and let him go because Colonel James knew that right now he wouldn’t be able to get a word in edgewise with Peter. Tony was right. Motormouths were something both his kids shared. 

“And yeah, sure Mr. Stark had kind of filled the other parental figure role in my life before the blip. Which was only three weeks ago for me. But five years for you and the rest of the universe, Morgan is enough proof of that and...and…” 

“Woah, Pete!” The way the kid was going he was going to work himself into a panic attack, “Hey, breathe with me okay? Match my breathing.”

Colonel James slowed his breathing down, trying to recall the breathing techniques Sam showed him. In for eight seconds. Hold for four seconds and then out for four. It took three tries, but Peter finally calmed down. Only he was back to looking at his hands with a slight red tinge to his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what? Are you apologizing for what just happened? Because kid, you shouldn’t apologize. With everything that happened, you don’t need to apologize for what just happened. You went through something traumatic-” 

“But other people have gone through something worse than what I have!” Peter snapped at him, “Everyone tells me it’s okay to process and take time. But I didn’t lose an arm like Mr. Stark! Or become homeless because of the Blip or even lose someone in the Blip! Because their wife, husband, brother, kids died in those five years and those people never got a chance to grieve! All I did was come back and not feel right!” 

“Didn’t you lose your home though? Because you and your aunt were both snapped? What makes their trauma valid and not yours?” Rhodey asked carefully because he didn’t want Peter to have another panic attack. 

“Because those people didn’t have Ms. Potts swooping in and letting them stay in their penthouse in Manhattan until they get back on their feet!” 

“Peter,” Rhodey started, although he’s not completely sure how to handle this. He sighed, “Trauma is trauma. It affects everyone, even if you don’t want it to. It still affected you and you don’t need to feel guilty about it. Can I ask you a question? Was that the first panic attack you’ve had?” 

The teenager just shrugged his shoulders, giving the man inside the War Machine suit his answer. 

“Peter,” This time the teenager’s name was a sigh on James’ lips. This obviously wasn’t his first panic attack, which made the man wonder how long he had been dealing with this on his own. _Atlas complex indeed._

“Why haven’t you told anyone? Misplaced guilt aside, panic attacks are serious and sometimes you need help.” The adult tried to explain. Peter just shrugged again. 

“Everyone else just seems like they need more attention than me right now. I needed-need to be okay right now. For Morgan, Mr. Stark, my Aunt, and friends.” He said quietly. He was Tony’s kid, wasn’t he? (Even if he wasn’t actually Tony’s child) It felt like deja vu. Only instead of panic attacks, he was dealing with Tony and his arc reactor that was poisoning him. But Rhodey had decided he had lectured the kid enough for one day. So he tried a different approach. 

“Okay kid, I’m not going to lecture again, even if that feels like I should do right now. But how about a deal instead?” He offered and the enhanced teenager eyed him warily, “What kind of deal?”

“First, we start over. I know you probably don’t want a godfather-like Morgan. But how about a friend instead? Because whether you accept it or not, you and your aunt are family to the Starks. Second, we talk to Sam Wilson. See if he can help with your panic attacks. Or ask him to help us find someone that can help.” He explained, holding out his hand for the teen to shake. 

“We can’t tell Mr. Stark or May.” At the sight of the older man’s mouth opening, Peter quickly added, “At least not now. Not while he’s still recovering. I don’t want him to worry and put a strain on his recovery and we can’t tell May while she has so much on her plate with getting us back on our feet and helping out with the ones who were displaced charity.

.” 

“Okay, fine. We won’t tell Tony or May _right now._ ” They shook hands and felt himself smirking, “Oh and Pete? One more thing.” 

“What?” 

“Call me Rhodey.”


End file.
